No Given Reason
by lalalathisisme
Summary: Julian/Logan. Logan never gave Julian a reason to stay around.


_No Given Reason _

**A/N: Based off of the fanfic Dalton by CP Coulter, which is based off of Glee. I do not own either Dalton or Glee.**

* * *

><p>Julian stared down at the phone in his hand. The number was already dialed; all he had to do was hit send. What was he so scared of? It was 5:30am. The chances of him picking up were slim to none. And plus, if he <em>did<em> pick up, he could play the drunk dial card. After all, he had been drinking earlier. Granted, that was 4 hours ago, and he had long since sobered up. But Logan didn't know that.

He hit send and heard the familiar ring. It rang a few times before going to voicemail. _Hey it's_ – lord, his voice made his insides do funny things. – _I can't come to the phone right now so please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as possible_. Click. His stupid voice on his cliché voicemail. It had been two years since that night when Logan stood in the doorway of Julian's room and drunkenly kissed Julian goodnight. The same spot that Logan had first introduced himself to Julian, with a welcoming handshake, and that stupid smile that sent a tingle down his spine every time he saw it.

He sighed and put his phone back on the bedside table and rolled over to stare at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and tried to remember the feel of Logan's lips against his. Finally, he rolled over with disgust and told himself to stop dwelling on it. It didn't really matter what he wanted to remember. The facts were that Logan never saw Julian in that sense. And despite them being close friends, he was going to see Logan next week and he had no idea what to say to him. How would they react seeing each other for the first time, when the last time they saw each other, Logan was broken up about some other boy and didn't see the way that Julian tried to comfort him in more than a friend kind of way.

He glanced over at his clock and saw that it read 6:00am. It was probably time to go to sleep. He had things to do tomorrow, and couldn't afford to be up all night pining over some guy, even if that guy was Logan.

* * *

><p>It seemed like a year, but finally the week was over, and he was back in his room in Stuart, waiting for Logan. Logan was late, and Julian was getting frustrated. Finally Logan came and knocked on the door as he opened it, leaning his large frame in the doorway the same way he had when they first met, and the same way he had on that night when he was completely wasted and thought it would be a brilliant idea to kiss Julian goodnight.<p>

Logan made his way into the room and Julian tried not to stare at Logan's body as it swept across the room to Julian's bed where he promptly sat down on it. They struck up an easy conversation about the on-goings of Dalton and the shenanigans in the Warblers. There was a bit of an awkward silence after Logan confessed that he realized he might have messed up with the Kurt situation.

Julian felt incredibly uncomfortable talking about Logan's feelings for Kurt, so he scrambled for something to change the subject with.

"So I was looking through my phone the other day, and I think I may have called you last Friday night at some ungodly hour. So sorry about that." He tried not to look at Logan; tried not to gauge Logan's reaction. Logan just sort of shrugged it off. "I think I was trying to call someone else whose name is right next to yours in my phone book. Although I don't remember why; it may have been the alcohol talking."

"Alcohol? I thought you didn't approve of drinking. I remember that one time a few years back when I got really drunk and you wouldn't look at me for the next week."

"Yeah well. Times change. I didn't get wasted or anything. Not even drunk. Just a little tipsy."

There was another awkward silence, but then Logan got up as if he was going to leave.

"I would love to hang out longer, but I have to go to Warbler's practice."

Julian tried not to look disappointed. "That's fine. I understand. I have things to do too. I have to pack and such."

Logan looked at him oddly, before there was a look of understanding.

"Ah right. You're leaving again. For this new movie."

"Yup."

Julian sat there trying to think of something to say, anything to keep Logan in his room just a little bit longer, and maybe draw out one of those beautiful smiles that made him tingly all over. But when the comfortable silence began to drag into an awkward one, Julian got out of the chair he had been sitting in and began pulling out clothes to pack.

Logan shifted his weight off of the doorframe and turned to leave. As he went he turned back and said, "Well, it's been nice. Don't be gone for too long."

Julian looked up from the clothes he was folding.

"I haven't left you yet."

"I haven't given you a reason to leave me."

"You also haven't given me a reason to stay." And with that Julian moved to the doorway, gave Logan a slight push out the door, and shut the door behind him.

Logan stood in the hallway as the sound of the door shutting reverberated through the empty hallway, echoing those last words that Julian had said to him. He stared at Julian's door and with a slight smirk he turned and walked away from the door.

"Just you wait my dear Julian, the next time I see you, I'll give you a reason to never leave."


End file.
